Bedtime Story
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: Sequel to One Night Stand. A story about how Sakura found out that Itachi was Akimitsu's dad. Review please.


This is the sequel to One Night Stand. Therefore, you most probably should read it first.

Hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto.

"_Hi."- _Bedtime story.

Sakura is 29, Itachi is 34, Akimitsu is 10, Emi and Urara are 2.

(5 years later).

"It's time for bed girls." Itachi said as he turned off Barney much to the little girl's disappointment.

"Daddy will you read us a bedtime story?" Urara asked giving him her best puppy dog look.

"That's your mother's job, honey."(1) Just after Itachi finished his sentence the door opened to reveal his tired wife (2).

Emi who was sucking on her favorite stuffed shuriken ran to her mother. Emi's chubby arms rose and Sakura picked up the two-year-old, who happily hugged her mother.

"Mummy will you read us a bed time story." Urara asked raising her chubby arms.

"Of course." Sakura said picking up her other daughter she walked to the room the girls shared.

Plunking the two girls gently on Urara's bed Sakura settled herself next to the girls. "What kind of story do you want?" Sakura asked after everyone had gotten comfortable.

"One about an adventure." Emi answered.

"Alright." Sakura agreed.

"_My routine was normal, I worked at the hospital, I broke up fights between Naruto and Sai, I gossiped with the girls and I ate ramen every week with the gang. Though there was one difference I had no idea about, the little treasure growing inside of me._

_A month after my fated mission Ino and me were doing our rounds at the hospital. She asked me if I was feeling okay because I looked pale. I told her that I thought I had a flu because I had been throwing up nearly every morning a few weeks after my mission. _

_She advised me to visit my doctor but me being the stubborn person I am I refused. My symptoms got worse so Ino dragged me to the doctors. Of course I kicked and screamed all the way there. Gaining a lot of unnecessary and unwanted attention._

_Once inside the exam room I was seriously nervous. The nurse drew my blood, on that day I realized I hated needles. Afterwards the doctor gave me a full checkup. The only thing he noted was that I had gained some weight._

_A few minutes later my blood tests came back. The nurse had asked the doctor out of the smallish room. A few minutes passed and I began to worry. I had my ear pressed against the door when it slid open. The doctor and nurse looked at me with disbelief in their eyes. _

_Seating myself down I waited for the results. The doctor looked like he was having a battle within his mind. A light sweat broke out on his forehead. Something akin to dread spread inside of me. The doctor told me I was about a month pregnant. _

_Numbly I walked over to where Ino was waiting. One look was all she needed to realize something was wrong. Leading me back to our apartment, she set me down on the couch. A few minutes later she came back with a large spoon and a tub of strawberry ice cream._

_Ino put on a melancholy chick flick. Half way through the slow movie I told her I was pregnant. Her eyes bugged out of her head and she choked on some of the ice cream she had stolen from me. What she screamed at me once she had recovered._

_I didn't repeat my last words and soon I found myself in a comfortable hug. Do you know who the father is? She asked me and I shook my head. She told me everything was going to be all right. I went to bed and Ino stayed up to watch the rest of the movie._

_The next morning I walked at a sluggish pace to the Hokage's tower .The hokage, Tsunade was like my second mother and I really was scared about telling her. Once inside Tsunade's office she asked me what was wrong. I looked down at the floor before telling her I was pregnant. After a minute of silence I looked up at her. Her face had lost colour and her eyes were wide. _

_Shizune's name was screamed and she hurriedly brought sake to Tsunade. Gulping down the drink she looked at me. Suddenly I was enveloped in a hug and nearly squished to death. I heard her muttering something about be a grandmother as I left._

_That took care of one person but now I had to tell my team. I had a feeling that Naruto was going to want to hurt the father of my baby. It didn't really bother me considering I didn't know who he was. Walking to the training grounds I noticed Naruto and Kakashi sparring, Yamato watching the match intently and Sai painting._

_Sitting myself in-between Sai and Yamato I watched the spar. After the match I told them I had to tell them something. Bracing myself I told them I was pregnant. Yamato wished me well. Sai told me the baby was going to be as ugly as it's mother. Kakashi looked upset but also told me he would be there if I needed help. Naruto was looking at the ground his fists clenched; he left with a cloud of smoke replacing him._

_A few days later I woke up feeling sick and spent half the day in the bathroom. Luckily Ino wasn't there to complain about me hogging the bathroom. I took a quick shower before going to meet Ino for a drink._

_When I got there Ino had already ordered. I asked her why she was excited when I saw it in her eyes. She told me Tsunade was allowing us to investigate to find out who my baby's father is. My mouth fell open as I looked at her in shock._

_A week later Ino, Kakashi and me set out at a leisurely pace. Kakashi was only coming to be our bodyguard, well mainly my bodyguard. He silently __read his perverted book occasionally giggling._

_Just after __nightfall we made it to a rowdy village. Renting three cheap motel rooms we settled down for the night. The muffled music lulling us to sleep._

_M__orning came all too soon and Ino and I started our investigation. Kakashi opted to stay in a tall tree reading his book. Ino couldn't sleep last night and made up a plan. Therefore, we just wandered around hoping to jog my memory._

_Nothing was jogging my memory so we went to stage two of Ino's plan. Walking to one of the many nightclubs I easily picked the lock. Entering the abandoned club we looked around. I stood__ in the middle of the dance floor and tried my hardest to remember, still nothing came to me._

_The day turned __out to be a waste of time. Both of us were pretty disappointed. Ino and I went to bed early so we could wake up early the next day._

_When I woke up I felt sick so I decided to stay in bed__. A couple of hours later Ino woke me up by jumping on the bed. I threw a pillow at her to make her stop screaming._

_Apparently __K__ak__a__s__h__i __hadn't__ been __quite__ as lazy as I had __thought__. He had stolen the __security__ tapes from the night in __question, from every nightclub__._

_Watching the many security tapes was tiresome. Nevertheless, the two of us managed to seek out my pink hair. We paused the tape as we saw me leaving with a man. Zooming in both Ino and me stared dumbly at the man. While Kakashi started to sharpen his kunai knives."_

Sakura looked down at her girls when she had finished tell them the story. She wasn't surprised to find them both sleeping. Hugging both of them to her chest she also fell asleep on Urara's bed.

Itachi looked into his daughter's room after an hour of waiting for Sakura to come to bed. What he saw made him smile. His two little girls where hugged into their mother's chest.

A/N: 1. I know it kinda mean to imply that only Sakura tells the twins stories but imagine Itachi trying to tell them a story: _" Once when I was a bit older than your brother I massacred my family."_ Not such a great story for children.

2: Itachi and Sakura got married after Itachi was cleared of all charges and reinstated as a Konoha ninja.

Sorry Akimitsu isn't in the story, he was away doing a mission.


End file.
